Holy Kingdom of Ceralden
The Holy Kingdom of Ceralden (sahr-al-den) is a country in Francisten. Ceralden is bordered from the north by the Principality of Benloa and the Smol Sea, to the east by the Duchy of Minan in Leventia, to the southeast by the Gulf of Ulana and the Sultanate of Geminiz, and to the West by the Principality of Atriarus, the Aravian Gulf, and the Serene Trade Federation of Valdottavo. Located at the crossroads between both Francisten and Leventia and the Languose Ocean and the Bahamic Ocean, the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden has long been a notable hub of trade and culture since its formation in the 9th century. Ceralden has grown to encompass various neighboring states, most recently uniting with the Kingdom of Scandova-Resington in 1682, as well as take on neighboring Benloa and Minan as protectorates. Ceraldean culture is primarily a mix of Spanish culture with some Galician and Turkish influences, though the far western departments also hold a fair sized English ethnic minority and some small northwestern departments host a fair sized Arav population. The Holy Kingdom is an overwhelmingly Catholic nation, with it being said the power of the Monarch is derived directly from God, though a sizable minority are also Muslims, with Islam being a state religion of three departments. Ceralden is the largest Spanish-speaking country in the world. The Holy Kingdom is a unitary absolute monarchy, ruled over by Holy Queen Joanna III, along with her eldest children, Crown Princess Julia and Deputy Crown Princess Susana, and is split into 11 departments, mostly along the lines of historic states annexed by, or otherwise united with, Ceralden. The capital of Ceralden is the city of Guarava, located within the Royal District in the heart of the Holy Kingdom, though its largest city is the city of Harledo along the shores of the Gulf of Ulana. The currency of Ceralden is the Ceralden Peso, though various major foreign currencies are often in circulation among major port cities. Ceralden is a mildly sized nation with an area of approximately 571,282 km2 (220,573 sq mi), not including the lands of its two protectorates, and enjoys a warm and relatively dry climate, with most of the nation hosting Subtropical Dry Forests, though there's some Mediterranean Vegetation in the South, primarily within Ulong, and significant Montane Forests to the West, primarily within Scandova. Following the failed colonial aspirations of Holy King Vincent VI and his efforts to build up the former Colony of New Yoledo in the region of New Londera, a decline in trade with the discovery of new Eastern and Southern trade routes, and rising cultural tensions in the western territories, the Crown currently struggles with the challenges of empty coffers, the decline of the Kingdom's political and cultural influences, and the decline in the nation's military readiness. However, with the establishment of the Far East Company in 1773, the Kingdom has once again ventured into the Far East, though this time primarily for trade, as opposed to its former aspirations for conquest. Etymology n/a Geography, Climate, & Environment n/a History n/a Government The Holy Kingdom of Ceralden is an absolute monarchy, ruled over by the House of Guarava since its inception in the 9th century AD. The current Monarch of the Holy Kingdom is Holy Queen Joanna III, who assumed the throne in 1759 following the passing of her father, Holy King Vincent VI. The title of the Monarch is officially "Their Majesty, Blessed by God, Holy (King/Queen) of the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden, Yur'o, Scandova-Resington, and Dependent Territories", though except for the most ceremonial of events this is generally shortened to "Holy King" or "Holy Queen", and the "Holy" prefix is typically dropped entirely in more informal settings. Departments The Holy Kingdom of Ceralden officially has 11 departments, primarily made up of states conquered by, annexed by, or united with the Holy Kingdom. Any far-off land holdings of the Holy Kingdom are, legally, part of Ceralden proper, and so do not count as distinct departments themselves. Demographics n/a Language n/a Religion n/a Ethnic Groups n/a Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)